Mate
by PhotographerWriterFangirl379
Summary: He remembers her. This is my response to the Angel Fanfic Challenge set up by LizzeXX.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or LizzeXX's stories.**_

_**This is my contribution to the Angel Fanfic Challenge set up by the marvelously talented 'LizzeXX'. The challenge is outlined below:**_

_**"The Doctor has forgotten his Mate, Angel, and so many hope he one day remembers her. While I won't say when or how or if he will, the challenge is open for you to decide. Write a one-shot/chapter of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering his Mate. It can take place at any time in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as (/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any episode, with however much fluff (or even angst) you'd like :)"**_

Amy pushes The Doctor against the TARDIS, kissing him. As her lips press to hers, memories flood into his brain. Memories that weren't there before. Him and Angel; kissing, hugging, holding hands, _other activities._

He pushes Amy away from him, speaking rapidly. "But you're human! I've got a _Mate_! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!" Amy went to kiss him again, but he held her back in realization. "In the morning…"

"Doctor…" Amy looked at him curiously.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you."

She leaned in closer, pressing a hand to his chest. "Hold that thought." She lies on her bed, in what's supposed to be a seductive position.

"Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

She lolls her head to the side. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The Doctor pulls her off the bed, "Come on!" and over to the TARDIS trying to push her inside when she grabs his shoulders, pushing him into her.

"Ooh, Doctor," she flirts.

Amy leans seductively against the console, while the Doctor ignores her, running around the console and into the hallway. The first door, which he recognizes to be Angel's room, is right next to the entryway.

He knocks once, and when she opens the door; kisses her, pushing her a little more into the room before closing the door with his foot.

Angel pulls back, and looks up at him slightly breathless. "Wha- What was that?"

He puts his hands on her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs underneath her eyes which were slightly puffy and red; she had been crying. And to him, it was his fault. He pulled her close to his body, hugging her tight. "I'm so so sorry," he whispered against her hair.

She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. "Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"I broke my promise. I forgot." She pulled back, and this time he let her.

"Doctor… I don't think it was your fault. I mean you didn't just regenerate and think '_I want to forget about Angel'_, right?" He shook his head, his floppy brown hair swinging down into his eyes. She lifted her hand up and brushed it away. "Then I can't blame you."

"How can you be so forgiving? I can't even imagine the pain you were in…"

She looked down at her feet, nodding slightly. "It was… horrible. I even considered using the dampening bracelet. And then River…" She trailed off. Both times they had met River, she had been horrible to her, but the Doctor didn't notice this time.

The Doctor put his finger under her chin, lifting her face up. "River means nothing to me. Was she…" He swallowed hard, he should have noticed if she was. "Was she like she was in the Library?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but more …cruel… about it because she seemed to realize you forgot…"

"Hey. Never again." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

"I do want to know one thing though. How did you remember?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But it was right after Amy…kissed me."

"Amy kissed you?" He nodded.

"Don't be mad at-" She pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up.

"I'm not… I mean I am definitely going to have conversation with her but…" He laughed before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her room and into the console room.

He twirled around the console, pressing buttons before Amy spoke.

"So… where are we going?"

He responded almost immediately, smiling over at Angel. "To go get your darling fiancée, Rory!"


End file.
